


Never Again

by Moop (TykkiBlanc)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TykkiBlanc/pseuds/Moop
Summary: Angry.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> This one was borne from anger. As with a previous work, I hope that anyone who can relate to this sees much better things as they deserve. I urge you to get professional help, but I know it's a big step. If you want someone just to talk to, you can contact me @moop#1880. Of course, I'm also up for more lighthearted conversations too.

The neat tile lines swim, anxious  
As they blur until they meld, distorted  
My soles are cold on the floor  
Inadequate relief for my burning back  
Tomorrow morning, it too  
Will be a blurry, mottled array of ugly colors  
Blues and purples and greens I can’t bear to see in the glass  
So I take off my glasses  
They sit in quiet fear on the grey counter  
As my lungs heave for more air  
To fuel the wet fire  
Why do I shake and tremble  
When I promised myself to stand strong  
Why do I cry   
When I swore to build an untamable rage  
Why do I care  
When I am left to scream and gasp silently  
10 decibels, and I force myself to breathe steadily so I can inhale  
Another mouthful of hatred  
20 decibels the leaves rustle in an unquiet wind his God exhales  
To calm me or to comfort him, I don’t know  
30 decibels to whisper my fury  
And clutch at my arms, straining   
so the thunder doesn’t explode the 120 decibels rumbling in my hands  
Why should I sob to the tunes of a black guilt  
When my red terror won’t even flicker his wicked flame  
Why should I dig into my own skin  
When his should be the one lit with a terrible shame  
Why should I have to wait to beat the floor so my fists don’t touch him  
When he should be on his knees begging, “forgive me”  
The ache on my knuckles pale in comparison  
To the pain in this useless heart  
He won’t earn his keep  
My broken pieces are my responsibility  
I am the one that will fix me  
30 decibles, “Never again.”  
I won’t cower ever again  
“Never again.”  
I won’t take anymore  
“Never again.”  
I won’t give  
Never again will I give  
Never again will I turn back  
Because the colors on my back will never forget  
The promise I made today  
“Never again.”


End file.
